


Good Boy?

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: In which Jill receives a new friend.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Good Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little work in progress. I accidently posted it instead of drafting it.

It had been a long tough battle for all three of them, but to have to leave Jill now in the state she was in was hard for Chris, but he went on all thanks to Jill forcing him on to stop Wesker. If he was to stay with her now, all their hard work would have been for nothing.

"You're our only hope," she thought aloud as she watched the lift doors close on the pair.

She now turned, but found she still wasn't ready. Her body was severely weakened after the removal of the device on her chest and as such she collapsed once again.

"Chris," was the last thing she said before succumbing to unconsciousness.

xXx

A lone licker emerged from a hole in the wall as had his brethren before him. He stopped as soon as his clawed hands and feet reached the stone floor. The only noise was his claws touching down on the stone. He turned his head, listening for any other little sound. Nothing, there was nothing but silence. 

Giving a small hiss, he now found a small hole near the large door and slipped through. This one took him to another large room, still there was nothing here of interest for him. That is until he moved further into the room to pick up on a small noise. There was free prey here and it wasn’t moving. 

He skimmed the ceiling with ease, his claws keeping him suspended above the ground. Quickly he ran over to drop down, he was mighty hungry. As soon as he was close, he dropped beside the prone figure, tongue slipping out between razor sharp teeth to caress his prey. It was certainly human, but there was defiantly something different about it. 

His tongue lapped over her face, slithering around her neck. He now followed, face so close to hers. His fangs were a mere inch from her flesh, but he stopped and pulled back his tongue as the human creature stirred. Curiosity now got the better of him as he leaned in to face her once again. 

Jill groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to be met with a blurred face so close to her own. “W-Who...” she started to ask as the licker tilted its head at the sound coming from the thing in front of him.

He opened his mouth in response as if to answer her, and Jill knew at once it wasn’t human. She quickly scrambled to sit up, her vision now clearing to see the licker make a mad dash away from her as if started by her movement. 

“Shit!” she hissed as she felt for her gun. 

The licker listened in as she slipped her gun free to now aim it at him. She fired off a few, but the creature dodged with lightning speed and agility. As soon as it heard the familiar click of the empty weapon, it bared its fangs and gave a small growl. It clearly didn’t like being target practice. 

As Jill now fumbled to reload it whipped out its tongue to grab her wrist. 

“No!” Jill cried out, desperately trying to free herself.

Its tongue only seemed to tighten and she soon found herself dropping the mag. However, she wasn’t stranded as she reached for her knife to cut the creature’s tongue, which quickly unfurled to retreat back into the creatures mouth. 

Jill quickly reached out to grab the mag just as the licker lunged at her, pinning her harshly to the floor. Its tongue now slithered out once again to lap at her face. There was something different about this one. It seemed to be the same as her. Jill closed her eyes, hoping her death would come quick only she was quite surprised to feel the weight shift off her. 

She opened her eyes once again to see the licker now sitting by her feet. Its head cocked to the side as it listened to her sit up to grab her weapon once again. She reloaded it slowly in hopes of not triggering the creature to attack her, but it just sat there uninterested.

“Strange,” she now thought as she put her knife back.

She made sure to keep a watchful eye on the creature as she slowly got to her feet. The creature was forever listening to every little sound she made, but yet it still didn’t attack.

“I’ve never seen a licker act like this before,” she thought to herself.

Once she was standing, she swayed slightly, still not used to being upright after her battle with Sheva and Chris. The licker quickly scurried over to get behind her, and she was already reaching for her gun only to feel its large hands on each arm to hold her upright.

"I'm alright," she found herself telling him. 

She shook her head at realising she was talking to a licker of all things.

“Having my head slammed against the stone floor multiple times must have triggered hallucinations,” she sighed to herself as she cautiously watched the licker for attacking.

He was now down on all fours, head up listening to her intently. 

“Better get out of here before I’m licker food. If one got through, who knows how many more there is.”

The licker lowered his head now, listening to her boots tapping against the stone floor as she headed for the lift. She reached out to press the button, only to jump slightly in surprise as the lickers tongue reached out to press it for her.

“Uh, thanks,” she turned with a smile. 

The licker seemed to have understood as he gave what seemed to be a smile in return. Now turning back to face the lift, she waited as did her new friend. The doors eventually opened and she stepped inside, ready to press the button. Only now she was stuck as the creature walked over to join her. 

"No," she sternly told him, a little fearful of if he was to suddenly just turn on her.

The licker lifted his head and then lowered it as if he was sad she wasn’t letting him come with her. Jill sighed heavily as she reached over to press the button. The licker picked up on this and stood upon his back legs as the doors started to close on him. His huge clawed hands held each door open, leaving Jill with a dilemma. Shoot him or allow him to come with her.

“I can’t allow you...”

He lowered his head again, clawed hands slipping down the door allowing them to close as he slipped away from them. She suddenly found she couldn’t do it and pressed the button for the doors to reopen.

“Come on,” she called out to him. 

He quickly scurried inside to stand beside her, his head turned up to her and she couldn’t help but smile. It did feel a little weird knowing this was either once human or possibly the offspring of human/zombies turned licker. He was like a humanoid dog and Jill really didn’t seem to mind as he was actually behaving rather well. She considered petting him, but wondered if that would actually be pushing it, I mean the head was all brain and... Well she just settled on praising him instead. 

“Good boy?”

The licker turned his head up at her, tongue snaking out a little before he reeled it back in. He seemed to like the praise.


End file.
